La reencarnación
by When you dont lie me
Summary: Si Harry al momento de reencarnar decides seguir a tu amor de la adolescencia y tomas una decisión que cambia todo. Tal vez solo eso te lleva a una felicidad tan distinta a la que nunca experimentaste.


**Es el primer one-shot que subo en fanfiction.**

 **Advertencias: Relación slash/homosexual**

 **Muerte de algunos personajes(solo mencionado)**

 **M-preg/ embarazo masculino(solo mencionado)**

 **Disclaimer: todo el potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia con ellos.**

 **La reencarnación**

Un rayo de luz verde de un tono intenso te dio de lleno en el pecho, no sentiste nada pero sabías lo que había pasado, no eras nuevo en esto de las maldiciones, te pasaste gran parte de la guerra viendo como impactaban en la gente, recibiste dos de ellas a lo largo de la tu niñez y adolescencia lo que ya era el colmo fue que la tercera es la vencida como dicen los muggles para darse ánimo o para explicar cómo es que algo que no funcionó de pronto ya resultó. Esto resulta el colmo de la serie de ironías que era tu vida desde que naciste hasta que en estos momentos que te vas a morir y solo piensas en bromas sarcásticas.

Cuando llegas al lugar donde decides tu futuro después de la muerte resulta distinto al como estaba pero ya no tomas en cuenta eso sino que tu atención se centra en una persona que se encuentra parada frente a una luz de color plata y decidido camina hacia una puerta de madera que hace contraste con su cabello rubio platinado que se mece de forma tan tranquila con el compás de sus pasos que resultan elegantes y ligeros de una manera algo dolorosa para ti porque se está desprendiendo de lo que fueron de forma tan sencilla que dolía muy dentro de tu alma.

-Ahora es tu turno de elegir- una voz campante dice y volteas rápidamente para encontrarte con una persona tan conocida que te quedas sin palabras y si estuvieras respirando todo el aire hubiera salido de tus pulmones por la sorpresa.

-Luna- sale en forma de susurro de tu boca que intenta sonar firme pero te tiembla la voz porque ella es inconfundible, sus ojos y la forma que todo te grita que es Luna.

-Resultas perspicaz solo cuando ya moriste Harry- te sonríe de una forma tierna y las palabras que te acaba de decir te hacen pensar de que rayos está hablando

-¿Por qué?- solo quieres esa respuesta para que tu mente ya no explote por las preguntas que bullen en ella, Luna siempre entiende las preguntas aunque no sean formuladas.

-Bueno yo siempre fui esto pero me mandan a la tierra de vez en cuando para elegir a alguien, por eso sabía muchas cosas Harry, es tu turno por favor, debes ser egoísta por una vez en tu vida- parece una sugerencia pero el tono se asemeja a una súplica.

Aquel momento en el que moriste, tenías opción de elegir y por tus acciones sobre ser el amo de la muerte te dieron la opción de volver a la vida en donde te encontrabas o ir a un futuro en donde aunque lo negarás conseguirías tu tan ansiado deseo, volverías a nacer pero conservarías tus recuerdos ibas a aceptar volver a tu vieja vida pero entonces lo recordaste a el tomar la segunda opción probablemente esperando encontrarse a su esposa que estaba muerta o tal vez ya no.

No supiste en qué momento decidiste y era una incógnita actual en tu vida, pero, casi sin dudarlo decidiste el volver a nacer solo por que te volvieras a encontrar y esta vez harías las cosas distintas solo querías que volviera a prestarte atención. Eso sería suficiente, ¿por qué conformarse con ser enemigos?, obtendrías su amistad al pasar de los años para que te dedicase una mirada sin el odio especialmente de tu propiedad. Así pasaron alrededor de diez años en tu vida en que eras un mago y también resultaste ser mestizo pero como era tu suerte te toco también ser huérfano solo con la diferencia de ir a hogares de acogida en tu vida.

Al recibir tu carta de Hogwarts perdías la esperanza de verlo y aceptaste para aunque sea volver a disfrutar del mundo mágico pero cuando fuiste y cuando lo encontraste era a la misma edad que la primera vez y sentiste tu corazón palpitar como antaño, justo cuando eras un adolescente pero lo negabas, ya es hora de actuar como un adulto que eres, bueno no lo eres pero lo fuiste y mentalmente los recuerdos son tuyos y no como un adolescente temeroso con una guerra en sus hombros y no desperdiciarías esta oportunidad por un miedo irracional.

Cuando lo conoces por segunda vez tan elegante como siempre, te ve y parece haber un reconocimiento en su cara por la forma en la que reacciono pero se recompone al momento y dice con una voz ácida que se mezcla con una arrogancia de forma tan ensayada que te resulta falsa y es como era normalmente su tono de hablar contigo, como si no tuviera elección.

-¿Quién eres?- la voz suena infantil pero aún contiene ese aterciopelado tono de fondo, todo en él es slytherin incluso después de nacer, es una parte de su personalidad que te resulta muy genial aunque al principio la detestaste.

-Mi nombre es Harry- tu lado de la casa de las serpientes sale a flote sin que lo notes y si el sombrero a tus once años no te hubiera dado la sugerencia de ir a Slytherin ya lo tendrías claro.

Desde la primera vida sabías que en realidad era un ofrecimiento de su amistad pero por tu convivencia con los Dursley te nubló el juicio al igual que la manipulación que te dio Hagrid inconscientemente. Suprimiste tu instinto tan desarrollado que tenías y lo conservaste solo que de una forma tan sutil que ni Ron se dio cuenta de eso, no piensas hacer un error por complacer a los demás, como dijo Luna era hora de ser egoísta, te la pasaste complaciendo a los demás y no te permitías pensar en ti mismo fuiste lo suficientemente complaciente en la vida pasada para desperdiciar esto, no todos merecían que fueras así con ellos y te quedó claro.

Lo seleccionaron para ser Slytherin y el sombrero de alguna forma logro recordarte por lo que te preguntó si querías la casa de los leones o por fin aceptarías tu verdadero ser y con ello la amistad de el dragón rubio de ojos color plata que era muy importante para ti. Querías que ambos fueran cercanos y felices, incluso tal vez amigos por lo que te esforzaste un poco y el resultado fue mejor que el cual esperabas.

Pero incluso con esos cambios en la historia te sorprendes al ver que se cumplió tu deseo oculto, tan bien oculto que ni siquiera tu sabias que era y fue que él te amara con la misma intensidad que tu a él ; lo más sorprendente de todo es que él es feliz a tu lado y no puedes evitar fijarte en lo que hay frente el verlo a él parado ahí contigo y un hijo que es la perfecta mezcla de ambos jugando cerca de donde estas no puedes evitar pensar en que si, esa es la verdadera felicidad de tu corazón indudablemente no lo pudiste tener, pero el destino quiso que lo tuvieras ahora y estas agradecido por eso en el pasado era imposible con el rumbo que tomaron las cosas por eso decidiste cambiar ligeras acciones.

El estaba casado y con hijos incluso tu ya habías conseguido pareja y te casaste, obtuviste hijos y ahora ellos se fueron a Hogwarts y finalmente el termino de tu vida pero no por la edad aún recuerdas la maldición avada kedavra que los mato a tu persona primero primero y luego a él e inicio todo esto. A pesar de ser opuestos y sus clásicas peleas eres feliz ya que se complementan estabas tan sumido en tus pensamientos que no lo sentiste acercarse y te sorprendes cuando llega el a la sombra del árbol en el que te sentaste y ves a el ex príncipe de slytherin con una sonrisa y se sienta a un lado tuyo extendiendo su mano para que la tomes y no puedes evitar tomarla y sonreír, al fin están juntos. El pareció notar tu ausencia y sin despegar su mirada de tus manos y comparándolas te pregunta con una voz suave.

-¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?- te pregunta el mientras juega con tus dedos de una forma suave como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, sientes cosquillas recorrerte por toda la columna vertebral que te provoca escalofríos.

-El cómo fue que terminamos en esta situación y lo que paso en nuestra vida pasada- le contestas volteándolo a ver, tu voz se escucha hasta para ti de forma melancólica y algo cristalizada que contrasta con la sonrisa que adorna tu rostro.

-¿Qué parte de nuestra vida pasada?-luce extrañado y tiene el ceño fruncido, casi puedes ver como los engranajes de su cabeza giran con rapidez para entender, pero no puedes culparlo ya que rara vez hablas de este tema

El cómo terminamos así tal vez me arrepiento un poco de no haber apresurado nuestro acercamiento- le contestas soltando su mano y desviando la vista al mismo tiempo que volteas un poco la cabeza para evitar que observe el sonrojo que nace en tu cara.

Al menos lo valió porque te he esperado mucho tiempo cara rajada-te dice el incrementando su sonrisa, voltea tu cara para que lo mires a los ojos y destilan sinceridad, solo se acerca un poco a tu cuerpo de una forma lenta por lo que ya se encuentra abrazándote.

Lamento haberte hecho esperar - le contestas y le devuelves el abrazo con un sentimiento al que te encuentras acostumbrado desde que lo se volvieron una pareja, tal vez incluso antes, las mariposas baten sus alas furiosamente en tu estómago.

Puede que no hubieran podido estar juntos antes cuando aun eran el niño que vivió y el príncipe de slytherin pero por algo la vida los hizo renacer y les dio una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos y piensas aprovecharla al máximo así que cuando se levanta y tranquilamente se sacude, tu ya te estabas levantando cuando empieza a correr y te grita mientras que lo alcances, si esta es la vida que deseas y no lo cambiarias por nada y sonríes corriendo tras él.

 **Gracias por leer hasta el final, les agradecería si me dejan algún review para saber si les gustó, su opinión o críticas mientras sean constructivas y sin ofensas por favor.**

 **Voy a seguir con más historias próximamente.**

 **P.D. Los amo**

 **Atte. When you dont lie me.**


End file.
